RotDQ: Episode 19
Recap Days Seventy-Four (2nd Eleint 1489 Cont'd) 48th day on the Road. The party continue along the road to Waterdeep with the wagon train. They just survived trap on a book, as well as an ambush. Korbal Tallfort says he will give the 2 dead ambushers burials with Knight Shart and Streaks. Solania, Maven Mirkana & Trior Hizon head over to investigate Longnose, who the ambushers had said had hired them. The party head over to Longnose's wagon, then Trior knocks on the door. Longnose doesn't want to let them in, but the threat of Maven burning down the wagon convinces Longnose to open up. Trior tells Longnose that the men he just sent to them tried to kill them. Longnose says he was just passing on a nose for someone else, and was also told to say to "finish up the job to be paid 500 gold" and in exchange Longnose wouldn't be bullied anymore. Longnose had been told under the threat of death he wasn't allowed to talk to the party. Longnose was hired by a voice whispering from the bushes. Trior asks for his Quarterstaff back and Longnose reluctantly returns it. Longnose also says he wants nothing to do with the party anymore. The party then leave. Trior is convinced from what Longnose said that the Cult isn't involved, so they head over to the Caravan where they met with the cultists before. Maven does the custist greeting. They wake up the Cultist Lieutenant and report that they were attacked in the woods. The Cultist blames someone talking to Longnose. Maven suggests the party act as decoys to protect the cultists and their prize on the way to Waterdeep. The Cultist agrees this is a good plan. He also asks if Maven has read any good books lately, and Maven says it was written in dwarven so he couldn't read it. After the meeting, back at their camp, Maven and Trior talk about getting in good with the Cult could include offing Longnose for blabbing. Days Seventy-Five (3rd Eleint 1489) The wagon train arrives into the town Daggerford (pop 900). 2 traveller join the caravan. On is a human male in a woollen robe who goes talking with the cultists for a ride. The other is a female gnome in black leather clothing. The party notice that the human male under his cap is bald and has tattoos, Maven recognises the tattoos belonging to the Red Wizards of Thay. The Red Wizards of Thay are from the land of Thay and are known to use dark arts and rule the nation. Longnose goes into Daggerford to buy some touristy things. Trior follows him inside, under the guise of trying to make amends, and offers to buy Longnose something from the gift shop. Longnose agrees, and chooses a tobacco pipe. The two, along with Solania and Maven, go sample some of the good local cheese and a cheese and wine tasting place. Maven and Trior then trick Longnose into an allyway, where they murder him. Solania is behind them, watching. Trior then uses his mace to destroy the evidence of magic missiles being used to kill Longnose. Then out of the allyway 3 wererats come out and transform into humans in front of Trior. They talk, but are stuck in a zone of silence so he can't hear, then the wererats attack. After some blows are exchanged. Trior tries to negotiate with them, saying he is a wererat and offers them cheese. The wererat says he knows what Trior is, and says he isn't part of their pack, and demands 100 gold in order to leave the party alone. Trior hands over the gold. As the wererats leave, Trior back attacks one, knocking him down. Solania takes down the wererat carrying the gold. Trior finishes off the last Wererat. Trior gets his money back, and asks the others to help make it look like the wererats killed Longnose, but the others refuse, so Trior does it himself. Then a crow arrives and gives Trior a new note. Trior writes a return note. The party return to an tavern. Trior says out loud that he has information about Winterleaf from Croak, as he tosses the note into the fire. Maven doesn't remember who Winterleaf is, and Trior reminds him it is Talis Winterleaf, Solania's childhood friend. Solania asks what the infomation was, but Trior refuses to share. Solania then heads to her inn room and slams the door. Days Seventy-Six (4th Eleint 1489) A funeral is held for Longnose, where Trior says some kind words. Afterwards Trior notices the new Gnome in Leather is still spying on the human Red Wizard of Thay. The wagon the moves on. Days Eighty-Six (12th Eleint 1489) 56th day on the Road. The woman from Chult serves Oatmeal to everyone in the caravan because they are close to Waterdeep. The Gnome sits across from the party. Solania goes to eat her Oatmeal, but the Gnome stops her, showing her a sliver of bone in the oatmeal that the Gnome claims uncurls inside you, exposing needle poitns that kill a person from within. The Gnome then asks to talk with the party later. Maven thinks it is too convenient. Trior ends up eating his own oatmeal, as well as Maven's and Solania's oatmeal. That night the gnome, Jamna Gleamsilver, comes back to the party. She says she doesn't work for the same faction as the party, but is working against the Cult of the Dragon. Maven and Trior pretend not to know who the Cult of the Dragon is. The party confure. Maven just wants to kill Gleamsilver, suspecting that she staged the poisoning, Trior points out that he ate all the oatmeal and is fine. Solania wants more proof before they murder someone. The party talk with Gleamsilver some more. Trior suggests that she and he take turns revealing information. Gleamsilver reveals the cult is on their way to a place called Naerytar, a place that Melonie Mirkana had find out about in the Hatchery. Also the cult is searching for some artefacts, but Gleamsilver isn't sure what they are. Trior casts zone of truth and comfirms no one in the party and Gleamsilver aren't working for the cult. Gleamsilver isn't able to promise not to cause trouble, but will try to avoid it. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes